Saranghae, Jung
by Dimytjx
Summary: Aku merindukanmu yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati Jae. #Jaedo#romance#jaehyun#doyoung


Saranghae, Jung

.

.

.

Miss

Jaedo

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan dirimu yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati Jae"

Doyoung Pov.

Apa dia benar-benar telah melupakan ku? Benarkah dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Tuhan jika boleh berharap, aku ingin ia selalu bersamaku seperti dulu. Aku ingin ia tetap mencintai dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Namun kenapa kini ia telah berubah tuhan padahal perasaanku terhadapnya tak pernah sedikitpun berubah apalagi menghilang.

Aku masih tetap mencintainya, aku masih mengharapkan ya. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah terjalin antara aku dengannya dulu. END

"Sedang apa Doyoung -ahh?"

"Eoh Yuta hyung" Doyoung tersenyum melihat hyung yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ia sayangi.

"Hanya sedang melamun saja hyung hehe" lanjutnya

"Aigoo jangan biasakan melamun Youngie -ahh itu bisa saja merusak sistem pikiranmu kkk" canda Yuta membuat tawa Doyoung mengembang.

Inilah yang membuat Doyoung menyayangi hyung satunya itu, ia selalu saja memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mencairkan suasana. Disaat orang lain akan bertanya apa yang ia lamunkan tetapi Yuta malah memberika wejangan tidak jelas yang menurutnya lucu. Wajar saja Yuta sering mendapat julukan member terlucu di grup mereka.

"Haha kau ada-ada saja hyung. Ohya hyung aku menyukai panggilan sayang mu untuk ku kkk" ujar Doyoung dengan cengiran kelincinya.

"Astaga aku menyesal mengucapkannya kkk"

"Emm kalau begitu aku juga harus punya panggilan sayang untukmu, apa ya?" Doyoung memasang wajah memikir ala otak jeniusnya.

"Aha aku tau, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu hyungie" Yuta bahkan hampir terjungkal mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak, ia berpose seolah berpikir keras tapi berakhir dengan panggilan yang biasa saja.

"Astaga Doyoung -ahh kalau begitu sama saja kau seperti biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung. Sudah lagian untuk apa sih panggilan sayang begitu" jengkel Yuta

"Hehe habisnya aku bingung hyung mau pakai panggilan apa dan menurutku itu penting karna aku juga mau seperti Taeyong hyung yang memiliki panggilan sayang untuk mu hyung" rungut Doyoung

"Aigoo jadi kau mau membuatkan panggilan sayang hanya karna kau cemburu pada Taeyong, heyy sadarlah dia wajar saja memberiku panggilan sayang. Ia kan kekasih ku sedangkan kau?"

"Iishh jadi dimata mu aku tidak special hyung? Kau jahat padahal aku selalu ada untuk mu" kesal Doyoung sambil memalingkan wajahnya lucu

"Ne tentu saja kau tidak special untuk ku karna kau itu milik orang lain dan aku pun begitu" ucap Yuta membuat Doyoung melihat kearahnya

"Aku bukanlah milik siapa-siapa hyung" Doyoung menunduk kan kepalanya

"Heyy selama diantara kalian belum ada kalimat saling memutuskan maka kau masih tetap miliknya begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi jangan bersedih! Hey tatap aku Youngie -ahh" Yuta mengangkat kepala adiknya itu.

"Dengar! Aku tau semuanya, masalahmu dengannya. Youngie jangan bersedih! Apa kau tidak melihatku? Kau tau kan bagaimana sulitnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong bahkan berkali-kali hubunganku harus kandas. Tapi karna aku yakin bahwa aku dan dia masih saling mencintai aku bisa mempertahankan hubunganku. Dan kau pun harus coba seperti itu kau masih beruntung karna ia tidak pernah sekalipun meminta putus dari mu dan itu tandanya ia masih mencintaimu Youngie -ahh. Dan aku yakin hubungan kalian pasti bisa bertahan, ingat jika kau menginginkan sesuatu maka kau harus memperjuangkannya agar kau bisa mendapatkannya. Jika kau hanya berdiam diri dengan kesedihan hal itu tidak akan kau dapatkan Youngie"

"Kau tak perlu takut untuk terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kalian masih saling mencintai jangan menyerah. Dan jika kau butuh seseorang aku selalu ada untuk mu jangan malah berdiam diri dan melamuninya. Semua tidak akan terjadi begitu saja jika hanya dilamunkan, mengerti" ucapan Yuta berhenti dengan akhiran senyuman yang begitu indah dimata Doyoung

Doyoung tersentuh dengan nasihat hyung kesayangannya itu *setidaknya sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Yuta sebagai hyungnya. Ia baru ingat bagaimana hyungnya itu memperjuangka cintanya yang bahkan sangat terlihat complicated didepan publik antara Yuta,Taeyong dan pria manis asal Thailand.

Harusnya ia menjadikan kisah cinta hyung nya sebagai pelajaran untuk mengejar cinta yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih hyung. Kau benar-benar memberikan ku motivasi untuk mengejar cinta ku. Bagaimana Taeyong hyung bisa mengabaikan orang sebaik dan setegar dirimu hyung" Doyoung langsung memeluk Yuta erat bahkan kini matanya telah berair.

"Sama-sama Youngie -ahh. Sudah jangan menangis lebih baik kau temui pujaan hatimu dan perjuangkan cintamu itu. Ingat jangan membuatku kecewa, aku akan menutup mata dan kupingku jika melihat ada air mata apalagi isakan mu sampai terdengar di kuping ku. Perjuangkan dia dengan benar seperti ku ya" canda Yuta sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Siap hyung" dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Doyoung mencoba untuk bersikap biasa pada Jaehyun agar ia bisa berbicara tanpa canggung.

"Jaehyun -ahh bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Eoh bisa hyung" balas Jaehyun yang juga mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

Namun mereka hanya berakhir berdiam diri tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sampai deheman Jaehyun terdengar.

"Ekhemm hyung bukankah tadi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jaehyun pun membuka suara

"Eoh itu itu eoo itu"

"Itu apa hyung?"

"Emm Jaehyun -ahh seb eoh sebenarnya eo itu hubungan kita"

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu hyung, aku jadi tidak mengerti ucapanmu" Jaehyun akhirnya jengkel dengan Doyoung yang sejak tadi berbicara tidak jelas menurutnya, bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya *setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Maaf"

"Ya jadi?"

"Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini bagaimana Jae?"

"Bagaimana apanya sih hyung aku tak mengerti"

"Ya hubungan kita, apakah sudah berakhir atau belum" ujar Doyoung pelan.

"Kau bicara apa sih hyung. Tentu saja hubungan kita belum berakhir dan kutekankan hubungan kita ini Tidak Akan Berakhir mengerti. Lagian kau ini bicara apa sih kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Bingung Jaehyun

"Habisnya apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhi ku Jae, kau bahkan sering sekali menghiraukan ku padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk terus bersama mu dan kau juga lebih dekat dengan Johnny hyung sekarang" Doyoung menunduk sedih mengingat yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya

"Astaga hyung maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat menghiraukan mu hyung. Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini jadwal kita sangat padat dan itu membuatku kelelahan makannya aku terlihat cuek. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang kau ucapkan dan untuk Johnny hyung kau kan memang tau aku sangat dekat dengannya ditambah aku juga roomate dan partnernya di Nnana, tapi tidak sedikitpun diantara kita berdua yang memiliki persaan lain selain persahabatan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu" jelas Jaehyun sambil mengangkat wajah Doyoung agar melihat bahwa ia tidak tengah berbohong dalam ucapannya

Namun Doyoung malah menangis membuat Jaehyun semakin khawatir. "Kau kenapa hyung kenapa malah menangis, apa kau tidak percaya padaku sungguh aku tidak berbohong hyung aku-" ucapan Jaehyun tertahan

"Tidak Jae aku menangis bukan karna tidak percaya padamu. Tapi aku menangis karna dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau tengah kelelahan dan bukannya membuatmu membaik aku malah bersikap kekanakan dengan menanggapinya berlebihan. Maafkan aku Jae aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu hiks hiks"

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun dibuat tercengang dengan ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Oh tuhan hyung kau tidak salah, yang kau lakukan itu wajar. Kau kekasihku dan aku tidak meresponmu sama sekali tentu saja kau berpikiran begitu. Jangan menangis hyung, justru tangisanmulah yang membuat hatiku sakit hyung" Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung erat begitupun sebaliknya

"Maaf Jae" "dan satu lagi aku tidak suka mendengarmu terus mengucapkan maaf padaku" "kkk siap sayang" "aigoo akhirnya kau mengucapkan sayang padaku setelah 4 tahun kita memiliki hubungan kkk"

"Dan mulai sekarang aku akan terus memanggilmu sayang, Saranghae Jung Chuu" ujar Doyoung langsung mencium Jaehyun.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja cium aku disini hyung" Jaehyun menunjuk bibirnya manjya Chup diluar dugaannya Doyoung benar-benar mencium bibirnya namun hanya sekilas dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya dengan pipih semerah Cherry.

"Heyy hyung itu terlalu sebentar seharusnya lebih lama lagi agar aku bisa menikmati bibir manismu haha" teriak Jaehyung yang langsung mengejar kekasih tercintanya.

F

I

N

Jhaha apa ini tiba-tiba pengen buat Jaedo tapi berakhir tak jelas kkk tapi biarinlah nambahin koleksi ff otepeh:v yang penting mah review and favnya yaa uri readers biar semangat buat next story gitu:D okaylah see you next time ae pay pay^^

-Dimytjx-


End file.
